This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and in particular to an upright vacuum cleaner with a rotating cylindrical brush roll for agitating the surface and pile of a carpet.
Existing upright vacuum cleaners require more energy to propel in one direction than the other, due to the resistance to motion caused by the rotating brush roll in one direction of movement.